Underground Returns
by XxTomboyishSonicLoverxX
Summary: .:Sonic Underground Universe:. My version on how Sonic Underground SHOULD'VE ended. Full Summary inside and characters that never existed in the series will be in here for example: Amy Rose! Yes, there's gonna be Sonamy but also a...Wait, I'm not spoling! You have to read to get the juicy surprise I have in store! Some characters are a bit OOC, so be prepared.
1. Chapter 1

Underground Returns

Summary: Set in Sonic Underground Universe. It has been 6 years since Sonic, Sonia and Manic (aka Sonic Underground) have been on the run from Robotnik, but with their growing allies and friends over the years and the hands of fate shifting in their favor, will the royal triplets finally reunite with their mother, become the Council of Four and finally end Robotnik's reign of terror?

Key:

**Point of View**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

-Flashbacks/Meanwhiles/Scene change-

Sonic, Sonia, Manic and related characters © Sega/Archie

OCs in this story © me

Chapter 1: Underground Returns

**Queen Aleena POV**

We all have dreams…but the only way they can be achieved are to work hard for them or in some cases, fight for them…my children and I have been fighting for our dream for six years; freeing our beloved kingdom from Robotnik's cruel rule but if the timing is right and the winds of fate are in our favor…our dream will come true…

-At the Sonic Underground's latest hideout-

Sonic; now at the age of twenty-one ran inside a hallow tree at blinding speed and landed on a cushion to break his fall and was greeted by a green hedgehog, who was working at a work table with loads of gadgets and gizmos and a magenta hedgehog looking at herself with a small compact mirror in the shape of a star. They were in fact, Sonic's triplet brother and sister, Sonia and Manic. Manic had semi stopped his little thieving skills but he only steals it was needed and develops new gadgets and upgrades for the van and Sonia's motorbike. Sonia has also changed a bit; she still acts a bit like a pampered princess but she replaced that attitude with a can do attitude; meaning that her life motto is "What's a little dirt between friends and beating 'Robuttnik'?"

"Yo, Sonic bro." Manic greeted his older brother with a cocky smile. "What took yah?"

"Sorry." Sonic said as he ate a chili dog in his hand. "I was taking a tour-de-Mobotropolis again to see if Robuttnik's still on our trail and to take a snack on the way back."

"Sonic, we're on a mission to save our kingdom and all you can think about is your stomach?" Sonia sighed in frustration at her brother. "Sometimes I wonder if you want our kingdom back…"

"Hey Sonia, we all want our kingdom back." Manic intervened and got in between his two older siblings. "But Sonic has a point…Robotnik's been trying to hunt us down for six whole years and he never gave up, even for a second."

Sonia's mood softened and knew that Manic was right and she sat in thought as an image of her mother came into mind.

'Mom…' Sonia thought to herself as she remembered the time that she was almost adopted by Robotnik and before she was crowned, her mother appeared, showing the royal scepter and announcing she would never abandon her subjects or her kingdom.

"Yo, sis." Manic said, waving his hand in her face and snapping her back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry guys." Sonia said, back into reality. "I was just thinking about mom and the time she came in with the royal scepter and announced she wouldn't abandon her kingdom and subjects."

"Yeah, I remember." Sonic agreed and nodded, but then he sighed sadly. "But seriously guys…this war is almost kind of pointless."

"What do you mean?" Manic asked confused and he and Sonia sat next to Sonic.

"I mean that…we haven't seen or heard about our mom in years and we still need to reunite with her to become the Council of Four." Sonic began. "But whenever we come close to our goal, Robotnik always know the right time and place to stop that from happening."

"Not to mention those two bounty hunters, Sleet and Dingo." Sonia added, remembering the coyote and the orange muscle-bound shape shifter that hunts them down almost every single time.

"To be honest guys…" Sonic confessed, sadly. "I'm starting to lose faith about the Council of Four ever coming to be."

"You must keep your dreams up young Sonic." A wise and mystical voice told him reassuringly. Sonic, Sonia and Manic immediately pricked up their ears and saw a light came into their base, then and image of a wise looking being appeared before them. Sonic and his sibling immediately recognized him, he was the Oracle of Delphius, the being their mother consulted when she tried to figure out what to do to defeat Robotnik.

"The Oracle of Dephius!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Sonia and Manic surrounded him. "We haven't heard from you in years."

"Likewise, Sonic." The Oracle told the blue hedgehog in reply. "But I have something to tell you three hedgehogs."

"What is it Oracle?" Sonia asked in concern, wondering what mission they are going to do.

"Young ones, the time has come. I feel the hands of fate in your favor." The Oracle told the trio. Sonic looked confused until he got the point, with a huge smile on his face.

"You mean?" Sonic began but was answered with a nod.

"Yes Sonic, it is time for you three to reunite with your mother and reclaim your kingdom." The mythical being told them with a slight smile on his face.

Sonic, Sonia and Manic got really excited they high five each other but the happiness only lasted for a moment when the Oracle began to speak again.

"But wait, there's more." He added and the three hedgehogs immediately stopped celebrating. "In order to find your mother's hiding place, you three need to not only rely on your medallions and birth given abilities, but you also need to use your heads and have to work together in perfect harmony."

All three of them nodded and took the Oracle's words by heart. If it wasn't for their teamwork and also the help of their medallions, they wouldn't have made it this far to saving Mobotropolis and the rest of Mobius.

"But Oracle, where do we have to go to start looking?" Sonic asked, wondering how he and his siblings are going to find their missing mother.

"You three must travel due north to the kingdom of Rosaria." The Oracle instructed them, he then showed an image of the kingdom with its pure white palace gleaming in the sun like the rarest of jewels, much to Sonia's delight. "Once there, you have to gain the trust of a pink hedgehog named Amelia and she will lead you to your mother, she is also one of your secret allies to help you fight Robotnik and free Mobotropolis." The Oracle then showed an image of a pink hedgehog with jade green eyes and three bits of front hair, Sonic and Manic just stared at the image for a long time while Sonia just looked at her brothers with her eyes rolled. The Oracle sees the bedazzled faces of the two male hedgehogs and sister's annoyance at them staring in space so he chuckled a bit. Then Sonic and Manic snapped back into reality and cleared their throats.

"Thank you Oracle." Sonia said before the Oracle of Delphius faded away in a bright flash. "Come on boys, we've got a mom to find."

"Right." Manic agreed as he packed up all his inventions in a sack. "Let's pack up and hit the road!"

"Yeah!" Sonic nodded and looked up in the heavens. "Mom, wherever you are, we're going to find you."

-Meanwhile, at Robonik's Main Base-

"Sleet! Dingo!" Robotnik yelled at the top of his lungs and almost instantly, the two bounty hunters came in, rushing to him.

"You called sir?" Sleet asked him, but all he got in reply was a frustrated growl.

"I called you because I want you two to capture Queen Aleena's brats, and if you have luck, Queen Aleena herself." The evil scientist instructed. "And this time, take every force I have to capture those reckless pin cushions."

"D-uh, sure boss." Dingo answered in his Australian-like accent. "But there's one problem, we don't even know where they're going."

Robotnik just facepalmed and growled in annoyance at Dingo, because he's convinced that even after six years of hunting down Queen Aleena's children, he still has an IQ lower that rock.

"I want you both to hunt those hedgehogs down, day and night." Robotnik instructed them. "And this time, I don't want you both to come back until you captured them and have them roboticized."

"Oh, yes sir." Sleet said as he and Dingo left. As soon as they were gone, Robotnik mumbled something under his breath and pushed a button, which then showed a hologram of him in his bedroom taking a nap when the Oracle came inside and he woke up and saw him, he was going to call his guards until he was paralyzed by the Oracle's power.

"Robotnik, listen and listen well." The Oracle warned Robotnik. "Your reign of tyranny is about to come to an end. Queen Aleena and her children are soon going to reunite and become the Council of Four. The prophecy is about to come true Robotnik and there's nothing you or your legions can do to stop it."

The image then faded away as Robotnic left the room, mumbling and grumbling to himself about the Oracle's second warning.

'We'll see about that Oracle…' he said to himself. 'We'll see if Queen Aleena and her pesky sons and daughter will dare come and reclaim their throne…"


	2. Chapter 2

Underground Returns

Chapter 2: Meeting Amy Rose

With Sonic, Sonia and Manic, they were traveling and following their route to Rosaria but it wasn't so easy since the road they had to take was very rocky and full of potholes.

"Hey Manic." Sonic complained as Manic hit another pothole, jerking the chili dog out Sonic's hand. "I'm trying to eat a chili dog here!"

"Sorry, Your Kingship." Manic snapped back, trying to steady the van. "But it's not easy driving over a rocky path full of potholes."

"I don't get why the Oracle told us to go there." Sonia said as she saw nothing but rocks and potholes and it didn't help that the heat inside caused her hair to mat down. "This path is bumpy and this heat is killing me."

"Can't argue there." Sonic agreed with her as he was breaking sweat as well.

"So, what's so special about this…"Amelia" girl?" Manic asked.

"The Oracle said she's another ally of ours to help in the war." Sonic reminded them.

"But do you guys see a pink female hedgehog around here, besides Sonia?" Manic asked them.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard. The three hedgehogs turned to direction of the sound and they saw about five Swatbots were firing at something. Sonic took out a pair of binoculars, zoomed in and saw a pink hedgehog trying to run away from them.

'You were saying, Manic?" Sonic said, looking at him.

"OK, so, maybe I jinxed it." Manic remarked, looking at him.

"Open the door." Sonic told Manic and Sonia. "I'll get the girl, you guys take down the Swatbots."

"Gotcha bro." Manic told his brother before he jumped out the door and started running towards the pink hedgehog.

Sonic immediately ran to the aid of the hedgehog girl and scooped her up bridal style before the Swatbots could grab her.

"Hey, are you OK?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog girl in his arms. He looked at her and noticed that she has jade green eyes and long pink hair.

"I'm fine." She answered as she hung on for dear life. "I just need to bail from those Swatbots."

"Hold on!" Sonic told her as he held the pink hedgehog close while Swatbots gave chase and fired at them but while the Swatbots were firing at the two hedgehogs, Sonia was at the top of the van firing back at them with her keyboards' laser and destroyed them.

"Gotcha!" Sonia said with a satisfied smile on her face but it quickly faded when she saw three more Swatbots after her brother and the girl hedgehog. "Manic! Put you foot down on the gas!"

"Right at you!" Manic told her as he punched the gas hard with his foot and tried to catch up with them.

With Sonic, he was having a hard time trying to avoid the Swatbots, it's seems like Robotnik upgraded them over the years, it was almost like they're catching up to Sonic…almost, but not quite…

"I almost give Robuttnik a congrats on his army's upgrade." Sonic sneered as he picked up the pace. "But not even his new upgraded Swatbots can catch me!"

"You're pretty fast!" the pink hedgehog told him as he kept up the speed and the wind blew her pink quills out in the breeze.

"That's what I live for." Sonic told her. "But I gotta shake this tin cans!"

Then Sonic noticed the van coming up behind him, Sonic knew what his siblings were up to so, he slowed down a bit to see Sonia in the open doorway, gesturing for him to get it.

"Sonic get in!" Sonia called out him despite the wind cutting some of her voice out, but Sonic got the message but he put the girl he was carrying in and he didn't join in.

"Keep this girl safe, I got Swatbots to take care of." Sonic called back as he went towards the Swatbots as he equipped his guitar from touching his medallion.

"OK Swatbots, now it's party time." Sonic commented as he played a few beats and blasted a couple of Swatbots with his guitar's laser, Sonic cleverly avoided the blast the robots fired back and he finished them off because he had an advantage of speed and agility. Sonic was still being chased after awhile but with a little bit of umph in his running, he managed to finish off the last of the Swatbots.

"There…" Sonic said to himself as he looked at the blasted debris that was once a Swatbot armada. "…that's the last of them…"

Then he saw the van stopped next to him and saw Sonia opened the door and he climbed in.

"Nice job Sonic." Sonia told her brother with a smile.

"No problem sis." Sonic chuckled and then looked at the new hedgehog sitting in the corner. "Hey, are you OK?"

"I'm fine." The pink hedgehog said as she got up. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." Sonic told her. "I'm Sonic and this is my sis, Sonia and the green hedgehog driving is my bro, Manic."

"Hey." Both Sonia and Manic greeted her cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you." The girl greeted back. "My name's Amelia Rose, but my friends call me Amy."

"Wait; did you say 'Amy Rose'?" Sonic asked her, repeating her name.

"Yeah, that's my name." Amy told him with a nod.

"This is great!" Sonic said to her. "We were sent by the Oracle of Delphius to find you."

"I know." Amy said, simply. "He came to me in a dream, telling me I have to go in the outskirts of town to find the sons and daughter of Queen Aleena, but unfortunately, I got spotted by Swatbots and barely got away before Sonic saved me."

"It was my pleasure." Sonic said cheekily and scratching his head quills. "So anyway Amy. We need directions on how to get to Rosaria. Can you help us?"

"Of course." Amy told them. "But there's one problem."

"What's wrong?" Sonia asked concerned.

"We're going in the wrong direction." Amy told them with a bit of a laugh. "We gotta make a left."

Sonia, Sonic and even Manic laughed as Manic made a left turn to the kingdom, but little do they know that they were being followed…specifically, Sleet and Dingo.

"Robotnic, we spotted the hedgehogs." Sleet reported to Robotnik via radio. "And we saw Sonic holding a pink hedgehog while he took down your army."

"Sleet, Dingo. Follow them." Robotnick instructed them. "And keep your eyes on the girl Sonic picked up especially. I think she may come in handy."

"Oh, yes sir." Sleet told him as the radio went off and the two continued to follow the four group of hedgehogs.

**What does Robotnik have in store for our four heroes? What could it be to help the Underground find their lost mother? Find out in Chapter 3...**


End file.
